Esope Ripper au temps des maraudeurs
by Louvambr
Summary: Venez suivre les aventures trépidantes d'un jeune sorcier venu passé sa sixième année à Poudlard à l'époque des maraudeurs bien décidé à changer les choses.
1. Chapitre 01 : Interrogations

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J. , le reste est issus de mon imagination, je publie cette fanfiction dans un but non lucatrif. Si vous voulez vous servir d'une invention, personnage, histoire, ... de cette fanfiction vous le pouvez mais précisez dans vos récits leurs origines et prévenez moi je serais curieux de voir comment vous l'utilisez.

Note : J'ai déjà écrit des fanfictions quand j'étais plus jeune mais j'ai rapidement abandonné je n'avais pas le niveau nécessaire, mais je continuais d'avoir des idées en tête et n'y tenant plus je m'y suis remis, j'adore l'écriture du coup c'est un exercice passionnant et je suis bien décidé à partager mes histoires car de nombreuses fanfictions m'ont apporté du plaisir et c'est à mon tour de mettre ma pierre à l'édifice et en plus le fait de la partager me donnera je l'espère la force de continuer cette histoire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 01 :** **Interrogations**

\- _Je pense que ceci conclut notre enquête, MrRipper mes sincères félicitations pour cette magnifique invention qui va je l'espère révolutionner notre mode de vie._

Le dénommé Ripper poussa un léger soupir de soulagement, il avait craint que les choses tournent mal au début de l'entretien. En effet l'accueil avait été glacial, alors qu'il s'était assis sur le fauteuil situé au centre d'une salle bordée de murs de pierre sombre faiblement éclairés par des torches sur le point de s'éteindre, cette salle était bordée de gradin vide mais face à l'adolescent assis sur le fauteuil se trouvait une dizaine d'individus assez austère. L'ambiance était pesante et celui qui était assis n'avait put retenir un sourire sarcastique, devant cette mise en scène qu'il semblait déjà avoir connu, c'est dans cette ambiance que l'interrogatoire avait commencé, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

\- _MrRipper, vous nous placez dans une situation assez embêtante, votre amnésie nous empêche de vérifier votre,-histoire_ -, ce dernier mot avait été dit avec dégoût, voir une hostilité manifeste, _en effet le sortilège ainsi que le système en découlant que vous avez ramené dans vos bagages semblent être hors du niveau d'un enfant de votre âge_ , enfant ce terme avait aussi été prononcé avec dédain _, c'est pourquoi pour vérifier vos dires, nous allons utiliser une technique détournée, nous allons tester votre connaissance théorique de votre sujet de recherche si elle découle de vous alors vos connaissances et vos propos à ce sujet ressortirons et nous le saurons_. Il ne faisait aucun doute, en voyant la tête et le ton de vieillard qui venait de parler que ce dernier pensait avoir affaire à un affabulateur.

L'octogénaire qui venait de parler avait son corps couvert de cicatrice et un regard gris acéré qui faisait trembler de nombreuses personnes, descendant d'une illustre famille de chercheur/découvreur, c'est tout naturellement qu'il avait suivi la voie familiale devenant à 50 ans le sous-directeur de la salle du savoir sous la direction du département des Mystères, il était donc par ce fait le président du CCDM (où la commission des chercheurs et découvreurs magiques), chargé de valider et contrôler les découvertes magiques, et aujourd'hui le président Macat Tugwood faisait face à une situation étrange, un jeune garçon était apparu au Royaume-Uni sans le moindre souvenir, armé de mille et un trésors et parmi eux se trouvait un dossier de recherche qu'il avait soi-disant écrit et qu'il avait décidé de publier. Certes, ce n'était pas des recherches avancées et théoriquement un étudiant de cet âge avec de bonnes connaissances pourrait inventer ce sort, mais quand même à cet âge-là, on ne travaillait pas dans la recherche et il ne semblait pas avoir le profil d'un chercheur, de toute façon soupira-t-il l'interrogatoire d'aujourd'hui, lui permettrait d'en savoir plus.

\- _Mr Ripper, vous avez passé il y a peu de temps vos examens en candidat libre pour vous présenter en sixièmes année,_ c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question mais l'adolescent hocha la tête, d'ailleurs l'octogénaire ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le jeune adolescent, avait un physiques assez atypique, plutôt petit pour son âge mais avec une légère musculature ce qui était assez rare dans le monde sorcier, il avait les traits fins de long cheveux couleurs corbeau, masquant en partie une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front ainsi que des yeux d'un vert brillant légèrement ambré, il aurait surement du succès auprès de la gente féminine au cours de sa scolarité.

Selon le rapport des médicomages, il avait l'âge d'un élève entrant en sixième année, n'ayant aucun souvenir et ces bagages laissant penser à une installation possible dans ce territoire, ces derniers avaient préconiser qu'il passe les examens et qu'il suit une scolarité normale il devait aussi s'inscrire au registre du ministère sous un nouveau nom, en effet ces derniers pensaient qu'ils avaient définitivement perdus tous ces souvenirs et il devait donc rapidement s'inscrire à Poudlard pour éviter de perdre une année.

 _\- Lors de notre enquête, nous avons eu accès à ces résultats ainsi qu'à l'impression de vos examinateurs_ , déclara-t-il avant de commencer la lecture du papier qu'il avait entre les mains

Alors Mr Ésope Majes Ripper a obtenu les résultats suivants:  
Astronomie A  
Soins aux créatures magiques E  
Sortilèges O  
Défense contre les forces du mal O  
Divination A  
Botanique O  
Histoire de la magie P  
Potions O  
Métamorphose O

\- _Ce sont de plutôt bon résultat, vous pouvez être fier de vous_ , commenta l'octogénaire avec chaleur, tandis que plusieurs membres de la commission approuvait d'un signe de la tête, _d'ailleurs vos examinateurs ont été époustouflé par vos performances pratiques, même s'il y a eut quelques problèmes lors des parties écrites, mais pouvant s'expliquer par le fait que vous veniez d'un pays étranger surtout concernant la partie histoire de la magie_. Un de ces collègue à sa gauche eut un reniflement dédaigneux, même ceux en Angleterre avait des mauvaises notes mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, d'ailleurs presque personne ne poursuivait ce cours après les buses.

Ripper hocha la tête visiblement impressionné, il ne s'attendait pas à ces résultats, c'est vrai se rappela le président, il n'avait pas eu connaissance de ses résultats vus que la commission les avaient interceptés pour son enquête.

Mr Tugwood ainsi que ses compères avaient posés de nombreuses questions théoriques sur le sujet concerné et à la grande surprise général ainsi qu'à leurs plus grande joie, il répondit avec une aisance remarquable, pour vérifier ses dires, Mr Tugwood lui posa des question pièges, mais aussi des questions concernant des solutions non proposés dans le sujet de recherche en effet s'il avait bien mené ces recherches il avait surement dû tâtonner, faire des erreurs, c'était comme ça qu'il reconnaissait les faussaires bien que les enquêtes étaient rares et elles concernaient surtout les sortilèges ménagers.

\- _Pourquoi ne pas avoir mis des variations de 2cm lors des mouvements de baguettes, ceci aurait pu augmenter l'attachement des pensées et les stabilisées lors de la troisième phase ?_ Demanda un de ses collègues intéressé.

 _\- Certes au premier abord cette solution peut paraître être la meilleure, mais il vaut mieux ne mettre qu'un centimètre et demi, car si on utilise deux centimètres, il peut subvenir un léger dispersement des pensées qui réduisent la précision du sortilège_ , répondit sérieusement Mr Ripper, tandis que celui qui l'avait interrogé hocha la tête. Marcat, laissa ses collègues continués l'enquête tandis qu'il se remémorait les derniers événements.

Esope Ripper était un jeune adolescent qui allait passer sa sixième année à Poudlard amnésique, il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avant sa visite, son état avait été confirmé par les médicomages de St mangouste, heureusement sa mémoire sémantique(1) la partie concernant ces connaissances n'avaient pas été endommagés, seul sa mémoire épisodique(1) avait été endommagé, ses bagages contenant de fortes sommes d'argent ainsi qu'un bijou gobelin lié à sa famille montrait qu'il descendait d'une illustre famille de sorciers, le département des relations internationales avait lancé une enquête, mais l'octogénaire ne se faisait pas d'illusion, avec tout les pays étrangers qui n'avaient pas de registres ou qui les cachaient ainsi que de nombreux pays qui avaient des sorciers non enregistrés, les chances de retrouver sa famille était quasi-nulles, il n'avait mis aucun souvenir personnel dans sa valise, tout indiquait qu'il voulait venir s'installer pour mener une nouvelle vie, mais qu'il avait été attaqué en route, il avait été trouvé abandonné dans une rue de l'allée des embrumes sans portefeuille surement détroussé et si sa valise n'avait pas été enveloppé de souvenir de protection elle aurait surement subi le même sort.

En tout cas vu les réponses de l'intéressé à l'interrogatoire mené par ses collègues, il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était bien lui qui avait mené les recherches, c'est pourquoi après un léger regard vers ses camarades qui hochèrent la tête, il décida de lui reconnaître la paternité de ce dossier qui était assez intéressant, il allait recommander au ministère d'acheter la licence d'exploitation ainsi qu'une copie du dossier de recherche ceci allait beaucoup aider le ministère, il devait aussi aller voir le directeur de Poudlard en fin de soirée pour discuter de ces événements, il saliva d'avance en pensant au délicieux bonbons citrons qu'il allait pouvoir manger.

\- _Alors Ésope tout, c'est bien passé ?_ Demanda une voix moqueuse mais légèrement inquiète. alors que le jeune adolescent sortait de la salle de tor... euh d'enquête.

\- _Oui, je m'en tire toujours très bien_ , répondit malicieusement le concerné à la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, Mme Lavender Pompresh la cousine de Poppy Pomfresh, elle avait des cheveux bouclés couleur des blés ainsi que des yeux bleus délavés, c'était une soigneuse de StMangouste qui avait beaucoup aidé le jeune adolescent.

\- _Avec ceci, tu vas te faire un joli tas de galion même si tu n'en as pas besoin_ , ricana la jeune soigneuse.

Esope ne put s'empêcher de soupirer devant la remarque de sa comparse mais avant de partir en passant il n'oublia pas de jeter dix galions dans la fontaine d'or du ministère.

* * *

Je publierais à un rythme aléatoire et assez lent.

(1) : Pour faire simple : la mémoire épisodique désigne le processus par lequel on se souvient des événements vécus avec leur contexte tandis que la mémoire sémantique est le système mnésique par lequel l'individu stocke ses connaissances. Par conséquent, le rapport indique qu'il n'a aucun souvenir, mais à gardé toutes ces connaissances qu'il ne peut pas lier à un contexte, il se souvient comment faire un stupéfix, mais il ne peut pas dire comment il l'a apprit, ni le temps nécessaire, ni par qui, ...

Je vous remercie d'avoir pris la peine de lire ce chapitre, si vous avez des questions des remarques, ou des remerciements n'hésitez pas.


	2. Chapitre 02 : L'arrivée

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling , le reste est issus de mon imagination, je publie cette fanfiction dans un but non lucatrif. Si vous voulez vous servir d'une invention, personnage, histoire, ... de cette fanfiction vous le pouvez mais précisez dans vos récits leurs origines et prévenez moi je serais curieux de voir comment vous l'utilisez.

* * *

\- _Alice comment vas-tu,_ s'exclama en souriant une jeune adolescente tandis qu'elle entrait dans le compartiment, la dénommée Alice leva ses yeux bleus du vieux livre qu'elle était entrain de lire avant de lui adresser un regard chaleureux.

\- _Bien et à ce que je vois, tu as ramené mini-Jade_ , révéla-t-elle en apercevant une jeune fille timide s'accrocher à la robe de son amie.

\- _Tu as totalement raison_ , je te présente mon amie, ma sœur, ma dulcinée, mon âme-sœur la grande et l'unique Héliodore Alister dont les yeux chocolat et les cheveux marrons sont la parfaite incarnation du Nutella, sa beauté n'a d'égale que ...

\- _Je t'arrête tout de suite je sais très bien que tu tresse les lauriers de ta sœur car elle te ressemble et d'ailleurs c'est quoi le Nutella_ ?

Un moment de stupeur s'installa, Alice eut même l'impression d'avoir prononcé un blasphème vu le regard effaré que lui jetèrent ses interlocutrices. Jade lui avait peut-être déjà parlé de ce mot, il suffisait juste de faire preuve de logique; Nut était la déesse égyptienne du ciel, et ella venait surement de eile le mot grec pour dire éclat de soleil. C'était d'une simplicité limpide Nutella était un sort de lumière dans le même style que Lumos et de couleur marron au lancer, et Jade en avait profité pour faire un jeu de mots car nut(1) signifiait noisette. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le trait d'esprit de son amie d'ailleurs cela devait être un sortilège ce qui expliquait la stupeur de ses convives qui connaissait ses talents pour cette matière. Alice hocha la tête satisfait de sa grande logique et se promit de se renseigner sur ce sort, elle rassura les deux sœurs en les informant qu'elle se rappelait de ce que l'adolescente lui avait dit.

\- _D'ailleurs c'est étrange que tu sois seul_ , je comprends que Lily ne soit pas là vue qu'elle est préfète, mais je me demande où est Ashlee, voulut savoir curieuse Jade tandis qu'elle s'installait avec sa sœur en face d'Alice.

\- _Tu la connais elle est partie à la recherche du petit nouveau et veut le ramener parmi nous, d'ailleurs elle arrive,_ déclara la jeune sorcière aux yeux bleus tandis que de puissants bruits de pas se faisait entendre, deux secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit violemment laissant passer une petite blonde dynamique tirant un jeune adolescent surpris.

 _\- Et les filles devinées qui je vous ai ramenés, voici la coqueluche de l'Angleterre magique Esope Ripper._

Ashlee finit par s'asseoir à côté d'Alice tout en invitant le nouvel élève à faire de même, tandis que Jade lui présentait sa sœur.

\- _Alors pourquoi tu as kidnappé le jeune Ripper_ , demanda Alice en levant un sourcil.

\- _Hé il était consentant pas vrai Ésope surtout que je l'ai sauvé de sa meute d'admirateurs..._

le jeune sorcier à cette mention rentra légèrement la tête dans ses épaule ce que tout le monde remarqua.

 _\- Ah ce que je vois tu n'es pas de ceux qui aiment être au centre de l'attention_ , commenta en souriant Héliodore sortant de son silence.

 _\- Au début j'ai crû que c'était James Potter, mais me voilà rassuré, tu lui ressembles juste énormément physiquement car sinon tu aurais adoré être admiré_. La personne qui venait de parler était tranquillement posée sur l'encablure de la porte et avait une épaisse chevelure rousse foncé qui lui tombait sur les épaules ainsi que des yeux verts en amande mis en valeur par un sourire doux.

\- _Lily tu es déjà-là ? Mais la réunion vient à peine de commencer_. S'exclama surprise Alice

\- _Il n'a pas eut de réunion les préfets en chef n'avait pas envie de s'ennuyer avec ça, ils ont juste rapidement dit les formules d'usage avant de mettre fin à la réunion et de partir tranquillement, cette année aucun préfet ne va passer surveiller le train_ , soupira longuement Lily avant de s'asseoir à côté des deux sœurs.

\- _Content de te voir Héliodore et désolé pour le nom que ta sœur ta donnée_.

 _\- ça aurait pu être pire, donc je ne me plains pas au contraire vu le nom que mes parents avaient décidé au départ pour moi, je suis plutôt heureux de savoir que ma sœur ait eu le dernier mot._

\- _Et c'est un très beau nom qui a une forte signification et grâce à ça elle a pu elle aussi rejoindre Poudlard alors que c'est très rare de voir deux sœurs nées-moldus être sorcières,_ réplique fier d'elle Jade qui n'aperçut pas le léger éclat de douleur passant dans les yeux de la sorcière aux yeux d'amande.

 _\- Le problème c'est que c'est un nom d'homme, c'est pour ça que je préférais que vous m'appeliez pas mon surnom Élie._

Tranquillement une discussion s'entama et Ésope et Héliodore se présentèrent à tout le monde tandis qu'un chariot de confiserie passait poussé par une dame, les jeunes élèves en profitèrent pour acheter plusieurs bonbons puis la discutions continua calmement le jeune sorcier fut surpris de savoir que tous ceux présents dans ce compartiment adoraient lire et étaient passionnés par les recherches ce qui expliquait pourquoi Ashlee l'avait invité dans leurs compartiments.

\- _Tu es célèbre il a eu un article sur toi, il faut dire qu'un jeune homme amnésique débarquant de nul part et ayant fait une découverte surprenante, c'est assez rare, tout Poudlard ne parle que de toi_ , expliqua-t-elle.

 _Pitié tuez-moi_ , marmonna Ésope en soupirant

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas l'école est remplie d'abruti_ _qui passent leurs temps à faire les intéressant, un élève finira bien par fait quelque chose de stupide et tout le monde ne parlera que de lui_ , tenta de le rassurer Lily vite suivit par ses amies.

 _-_ _En tout_ _cas, j'espère que vous finirez à_ _Poustouffle_ _tous les deux_ _ça remontra le niveau de notre maison_ , s'exclama Ashlee en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- _Hé pas de corporatisme envers les futurs élèves_ , soupira Alice.

 _\- Mais j'ai envie d'avoir des vrais camarades plutôt que la bande de décérébrés qui me servent de camarade de dortoirs,_ se lamenta la petite blonde.

Les deux nouveaux se regardèrent surpris pensant que chaque personne défendait sa maison bec et ongles visiblement ils avaient tort et ne savaient pas quoi dire.

La jeune rousse leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Jade pouffait anticipant le discours de sa camarade. _De toute_ _façon, les_ _quatre maisons sont bien chacun ayant leurs qualités et défauts,_ _Gryffondor_ _représente le courage et l'audace, elle_ _est aussi_ _appelée_ _la maison des lions,_ _Poustouffle_ _représente la patience et le_ _labeur_ _c'est la maison des blaireaux,_ _Serdaigle_ _représente l'intelligence_ _et la vivacité d'esprit_ _c'est la maison des aigles tandis que_ _Serpentard_ _représente la ruse et la_ _détermination_ _c'est la maison des serpents, vous serez bien dans chacune d'entre elles_ _et elles sont toutes prestigieuses._

 _\- Ahem Serpentard Ahem, toussota Jade_

 _\- ma soigneuse était dans cette maison, annonça Esope le visage fermé_ , cette annonce jeta un froid dans le compartiment.

\- _Ils ne sont pas_ _tous_ _mauvais, même si certains sont assez_ _sombres,_ _malheureusement beaucoup de monde les suivent pour ne pas se trouver à l'écart ce qui fait que_ _Serpentard_ _souffre d'une mauvaise réputation, mais pour moi ça ne changera rien vous resterez mes amis même si vous allez là-bas, cependant promettez moi de ne pas vous perdre en_ _route, j'ai perdu un très bon ami à cause de ça_. La fin de la phrase fut prononcée d'une manière mélancolique tandis que son visage affichait une mine triste.

Les deux nouveaux se regardèrent gênés, mais ému de l'offre d'amitié offert par la jeune femme.

Voyant l'ambiance pesante Jade se chargea de ramener la bonne humeur à sa façon en proposant une partie de Bataille explosive, aucun membre du groupe ne vit le temps passé et ils furent tous surpris lorsque la voix du contrôleur retenti pour leur demander de se préparer durent enfiler rapidement leur uniforme, les filles dans le compartiment et le nouvel étudiant dans les toilettes avant de sortir du train.

 _\- Il fait froid,_ murmura en frissonnant Ashlee lorsqu'ils sortirent et elle n'était pas la seule, heureusement Alice et Lily lancèrent un sortilège de réchauffement pour chaque membre du groupe et ils furent vite suivis par le reste des élèves.

\- _Les premières années, par ici. Suivez-moi_ , s'exclama une voix rocailleuse.

L'homme qui venait de parler était assez imposant il mesurait plus de trois mètres avec son manteau en peau de castor il semblait presque effrayant, mais cet effet était gâché par le large sourire qu'il affichait. D'ailleurs lorsqu'il aperçut Ésope il lui fit des grands signes pour capter son attention

 _-_ _Ah_ _Ésope_ _content de vous voir, je sais que vous n'êtes pas en_ _première année, mais ça vous dirait de découvrir_ _Poudlard_ _comme eux, j'ai demandé_ _au directeur_ _de vous offrir cette_ _chance, c'est une occasion unique à ne pas manquer._

\- _Aller vas-y, je suis sûr que tu ne vas pas regretter, on se reverra à la répartition_ , s'exclama Jade avant de partir avec le reste du groupe qui faisait des grands signes pour souhaiter bonne chance à Ésope et Élie qui décidèrent de suivre Hagrid le long d'un chemin escarpé, prenant en pitié les élèves de première année, celui qui allait entamer sa sixième année lança un lumos permettant aux élèves de se repérer et d'éviter de trébucher sur divers obstacle.

 _\- Bonne idée, ça sera utile pour les jeunots_ , s'exclama Hagrid qui avait sorti une vielle lampe.

Aidé par le sort de lumière ils avancèrent rapidement et finirent par apercevoir Poudlard.

\- _Ouah_ , ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Élie ainsi que les autres élèves la vue était magnifique perché sur le haut de la colline se trouvait un splendide château encerclé par d'immenses tours pointues, au bord de cette colline trônait un sombre lac sur laquelle trônait une flotte de petits canots alignés le long de la rive.

 _\- Pas plus de quatre par barque_ , s'écria Hagrid

La jeune fille partagea une barque avec Ésope et deux autres élèves et le trajet se déroula silencieusement les élèves étant trop occupé à regarder le magnifique paysage qui les entouraient, même si Élie ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en voyant les contorsions que dut faire Ésope au dernier moment pour éviter de se blesser car il n'avait pas vu qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une grotte dans l'entrée était assez basse.

Guidé par la lampe d' Hagrid ainsi que du sort de Lumos, ils grimpèrent la montagne et finirent par arriver sur la pelouse devant le château.

 _\- Ils n'auraient pas pu faire en sorte que le train arrive çà proximité de Poudlard ça nous aurait épargnés pas mal de chemi_ n, se plaignit un élève

\- _C'est le but le personnel veut qu'on admire la vue pour être impressionné et intimidé comme ça on est plus malléable et discipliné_ , murmura son voisin sarcastique, il avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux couleur saphir ainsi qu'une peau blafarde et des manières nobles, ça se voyait que c'était un sang pur, surement un élève dans la maison des serpents pensa Élie en voyant son comportement mais elle était d'accord sur son analyse et il semblait qu'Ésope aussi si on se fiait à son léger rire discret, alors qu'Hagrid toquait à la porte d'entrée qui était immense.

Étrangement personne ne répondit,

\- _On a dû se tromper d'école_ , déclara pince sans rire Élie, ce qui fit rire quelques élèves, même si certains ne goûtaient pas la plaisanterie et d'autres croyaient en la véracité de ses dires fort heureusement la porte fini par s'ouvrir, laissant place à une femme au teint austère et au regard sévère ainsi que des cheveux noirs. la sœur de Jade devina tout de suite que c'était MInerva Macgonnal la directrice de la maison des lions, la maison du courage mais curieusement elle portait une robe de couleur verte la couleur de la maison rivale Serpentard et son voisin aux yeux bleus en était venu au même conclusion et ne put s'empêcher de vouloir s'amuser.

\- _Vu la couleur de sa robe, c'est surement la directrice de la maison de Serpentard,_ murmura-t-il discrètement à d'autres élèves.

Inconscient de ce qui se passait, Minerva demanda aux élèves de les suivre et ils entrèrent dans l'immense château aux proportions gargantuesques avant de s'arrêter devant la Grande Salle où l'on pouvait entendre le bruit d'une centaine d'élèves.

\- _Bienvenue à Poudlard aujourd'hui est un jour important vous allez être réparti dans l'une de nos quatre maisons cette dernière deviendra votre sanctuaire, ces maisons possèdent leurs propres qualités et elles ont formées de brillants sorciers, j'espère que vous sauriez vous en rendre digne, chaque fois que vous aurez des bons résultat vous donnerez des points à votre maison mais dans le cas ou vous enfreindriez le règlement alors là au contraire celle-ci perdra des points, à la fin de l'année la maison avec le plus de point gagnera le trophée des quatre maisons, maintenant veuillez me suivre pour votre cérémonie d'introduction sauf Mr Ésope Ripper que je viendrais chercher après, lorsque le directeur aura expliqué votre situation, sur ces mots elle ouvrit la porte et entra suivit des élèves de premières années laissant l'adolescent tout seule, ce dernier nerveux tenta de se calmer mais en vain et il accueillit avec joie la directrice de Griffondor lorsque elle ouvrit la porte de nouveau quelques minutes plus tard, elle semblait être plus calme heureuse que la cérémonie de répartition se soit bien passé._

\- _Vous pouvez venir, déclara-t-elle, j'espère que vous arriverez à vous acclimater facilement,_ déclara-t-elle.

- _Merci_ répondit Ésope en la suivant, ce dernier fut frappé par le silence qui régnait tout le monde le regardait curieusement, respirant tranquillement et reprenant contenance il marcha dignement derrière MacGonnal en direction d'un vieux chapeau rapiécé qui trônait sur une chaise,

Veuillez-le poser sur votre tête c'est le choixpeau il servira à vous répartir, murmura-t-elle à son encontre.

Tranquillement, il posa le choixpeau sur sa tête et entendit aussitôt une voix dans sa tête

 _\- Ah Mr Ésope Majes Ripper où devrais-je dire Mr Harry James Potter._

* * *

Je publierais à un rythme aléatoire et assez lent.

(1) : noisette se traduit par nut en anglais, d'où le jeu de mots.

Je vous remercie d'avoir pris la peine de lire ce chapitre, si vous avez des questions des remarques, ou des remerciements n'hésitez pas.


	3. Chapitre 03 : La répartition

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling , le reste est issus de mon imagination, je publie cette fanfiction dans un but non lucatrif. Si vous voulez vous servir d'une invention, personnage, histoire, ... de cette fanfiction vous le pouvez mais précisez dans vos récits leurs origines et prévenez moi je serais curieux de voir comment vous l'utilisez.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : La répartition :**

 _\- Je vois des choses intéressantes, beaucoup de choses intéressantes, ainsi tu veux être réparti à Serpentard_ _ **, AH AH AH**_ le choixpeau éclata de rire ce qui stupéfia la salle tout le monde regarda avec surprise le jeune homme assis qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées et encore plus interloqué que le reste de la salle. Le directeur de l'école Dumbledore dont ses yeux pétillaient s'était légèrement dressé et regardait la scène avec intérêt.

Harry Potter ne savait pas comment réagir il avait étudié cette répartition dans tous les sens, il l'avait fait passer en boucle dans sa tête il avait prévu tous les cas possibles et pourtant il n'avait jamais, ne serait-ce qu'une seul seconde, imaginé que l'objet magique allait rire, juste rire.

 _\- Ah vous autres voyageur du temps, vous êtes tellement drôle, chuchota une petite voix à son oreille. Quoi ? Pensais-tu réellement être le seul à avoir voyagé ?_

 _\- Non,_ murmura Harry dans sa tête, tandis que ses souvenirs défilaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête, Des silhouettes noires apparaissant de partout autour de lui se moquant de sa naïveté il avait été berné ensuite il se voyait donner des ordres à ses amis puis s'aperçut se jouer des mangemorts jusqu'à que les renforts arrivent, il se voyait tenir tête à Bellatrix la plus fidèle et craint des lieutenant de Voldemort le seigneur des ténèbres, enfin il était là trébuchant dans la salle du temps, instinctivement il s'était raccroché à un mur qui s'était ouvert laissant apparaitre un rapporteur de temps, discrètement il fut rangé dans sa poche avant de continuer.

 _\- Il existe d'innombrable moyen de voyager dans le temps, il n'est pas fixé mais en perpétuellement mouvement, et le ministère à décidé que tu en étais digne et que tu devais voyager._ En effet comme Poudlard le ministère est une entité pensante qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête, déclara le chuchotement devinant les pensées du jeune homme avant même qu'ils n'y pense.

\- _Mais pourquoi, elle a laissé les mangemorts s'infiltrer si elle est pensante,_ ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer intérieurement le jeune sorcier.

Le choixpeau soupira, _\- ton cas est difficile, les deux maisons étaient viables pour toi, mais tu aurais dû finir à Serpentard, le lion était juste mon second choix, cependant lorsque tu as fait preuve de courage pour choisir ton destin, la balance à changé de camp et j'ai accordé ton vœu, mais ce que tu ne sais pas, ce qui s'est oublié, c'est que ma décision est incurable, la porte des Serpentard auraient dû se renfermer, tu es un Gryffondor ton comportement le prouve._

 _\- Mais,_ _…_

 _\- Il n'y a pas_ _de mais_ _, réfléchis, que_ _connais-tu_ _des verts et_ _argents_ _?_ _Toute_ _ta_ _scolarité tu_ _t'es éloigné d'_ _eux tu_ _ne sais rien d'eux, jamais l'un d'entre eux ne se serait fait avoir aussi facilement, jamais il n'aurait fait preuve d'autant courage._ _Voici la_ _vérité tu_ _t'en es brillamment sorti maison_ _comme un rouge_ _et or._

 _Cependant_ _pour une raison que je ne peux te dire et que tu_ _devras_ _découvrir, ton côté_ _Serpentard_ _n'a pas disparu et est resté extrêmement_ _présent tu_ _t'es joué avec une virtuosité de plusieurs d'entre eux, ce qui prouve que la porte n'ait pas fermé._ _Aujourd'hui la_ _situation est_ _inversée, tu_ _veux finir à_ _Serpentard_ _un choix tout à fait_ _viable mais_ _en ce_ _moment la_ _balance penche pour_ _Gryffondor_ _alors quel argument fera pencher_ _la balance._ _Réfléchis bien, je te laisse le choisir._

Harry soupira il s'était posé la question mais il sentait que les arguments qu'ils avaient travaillé, n'allait pas marcher car après tout le choixpeau les avaient lut et ne voulaient toujours pas le répartir à Serpentard il fallait retourner aux sources, cette pensée fut ponctué d'un léger esclaffade du couvre-chef.

\- _C'est vrai bien pensé,_ et sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, il se retrouva projeté violement dans ses pensées.

\- _Potter, plus vite que ça_ , s'exclama une voix bourrue tandis qu'un éclair de lumière se jeta à toute vitesse sur le jeune homme qui sans se départir de son calme silencieusement bougea sa baguette laissant une lumière rouge et or en sortir.

\- _P_ _rostasía_ (1) rajouta ce dernier et un bulle l'entoura renvoyant le sort à toute vitesse.

Son adversaire qui avait bougé pour éviter le premier sort se lança un bouclier avant de jeter une volée de sorts l'adolescent se jeta au sol pour les éviter sachant que son bouclier ne tiendrait pas, il était couvert de poussière, mais son ennemi n'en menait pas large non plus, mais un fin sourire s'affichait sur son visage rempli de cicatrice.

Il leva sa baguette d'où une lumière bleue s'éleva avant de la rabaisser aussitôt le jeune sorcier se retourna le dos plaqué contre le sol.

\- _Scuta_ (2), s'exclama-t-il trois bouclier collé l'un à l'autre se manifestèrent tandis qu'une trombe d'eau s'abattit sur lui, l'eau se déversa aux alentour mais Harry était bloqué et il ne put éviter un trait rouge et or qui le conduisit à l'inconscience.

Encore perdu soupira-t-il en rouvrant les paupières.

 _-tu t'es bien battu petit,_ _mas on_ _est encore loin du compte,_ déclara son adversaire qui se tenait penché sur une vielle canne le regard alerte.

 _-_ _Oui je_ _sais_ , étrangement personne ne bougea tous les deux étaient perdus dans leurs pensées sans tenir compte du paysage désolé qui les entouraient, une immense bibliothèque à moitié détruite d'où des flammes brûlaient lentement ici et là. Ils étaient épuisés et semblaient las.

 _-_ _je me demande souvent si ça suffira,_ finit par parler l'homme bourru à la jambe de bois

 _-_ _Je_ _sais il_ _est tellement_ _puissant mais_ _que pouvons nous faire, tu sais que c'est ma mission de le battre plus le temps passe plus il prend des forces et avec mon sang,_ _non je_ _dois le faire..._

 _-_ _Mais même s'il ne te connaîtra pas dans le passé, il sera encore trop puissant, déjà à l'époque, il était beaucoup plus fort que moi, ce plan n'est que folie._ _-_

 _Je le sais, mais je ne le laisserais pas gagner je ne sais pas_ _pourquoi mais_ _il_ _m'a_ _été donné un moyen de gagner d'empêcher son règne et je le ferais_ déclara-t-il en se relevant. Son visage affichait pour une énième fois un visage déterminé, les yeux légèrement plissés, la mâchoire serrée, sa main tenant fermement sa baguette la posture fière, il émanait de lui une confiance et une puissance peu commune.

 _\- Il a beau semblé invincible, je l'ai déjà battu et je vais recommencer, et je vais tout faire pour l'arrêter il est hors de question que j'abandonne maintenant, il est l'heure de continuer l'entrainement ce n'est pas en restant sans rien faire que la situation va s'améliorer,_ déclara-t-il les yeux pointé sur son interlocuteur, ce dernier éclata de rire un rire de combattant à un autre celui qu'on donne à un coéquipier, un camarade.

 _\- Bien parlé petit, si seulement la moitié des apprentis aurors avaient ta détermination on ne perdrait peut-être pas cette guerre_. Il et temps de continuer, je vais te mettre dans un tel état que tu auras du mal à suivre ta prochaine leçon avec Albertoth.

\- _C'est ça la solution_ , j'ai trouvé choixpeau , s'écria-t-il.

\- _Oh et alors qu'elle est ta réponse voulu savoir le murmure amusé_ , tandis que le sorcier sortait de ses pensées.

\- _Je vais_ _aller_ _à_ _Serpantard_ _et je vais mettre fin à_ _Voldemort_ _même si tu_ _décides_ _de me placer chez le lion, je_ _me débrouillerais rien ne pourra me détourner de mon but.« Parce que j'y suis déterminé._ _»_

Rien, aucune voix, le silence total, puis arriva le plus grand rire que Poudlard n'eut jamais connu

 _ **\- Ah ah ah,**_ _tu ne pourras jamais oublier ton passé et tu ne le dois pas,_ _Gryffondor_ _t'as_ _façonné, mais_ _le serpent te permettra de continuer ta voie, tu as ignoré mon choix la première foi et je peux dire que tu t'en es bien tiré alors peut-être que ton opiniâtreté te sera de nouveau utile alors soit ta maison sera, ..._ _ **SERPENTARD**_ _._ _  
_

Contrairement à la croyance populaire la détermination n'était pas une valeur Gryffondienne, la maison des lions était celle du courage, mais ils leur manquaient souvent la rigueur nécessaire pour mener à bien leurs projets contrairement aux Serpentard qui mettaient toutes leurs énergies pour réaliser leurs ambitions.

 _\- N'oublie jamais cette maison est un monde à part, mais tu en fais partie tout en ne faisant pas partie, ne renie aucun de tes côtés, champion,_ lui susurra la voix à l'oreille

Harry ne sut que dire à ces paroles qu'il semblait être le seul à avoir entendu et il continua sa route tandis qu'une voix perdu au fond de la salle à la quatrième table s'exclama :

\- _Enfin je_ _ne pouvais plus a_ _ttendre on_ _va pouvoir enfin manger_ , s'exclama un aristocrate à l'écusson rouge et or et aux longs cheveux noirs.

\- _Youpi_ rajouta un de ses voisins aux cheveux coupé court et allant dans tous les sens.  
Tandis que le deuxième aux yeux ambré soupira alors que la plus grande partie de ceux se trouvant à cette table rigolèrent.

* * *

Ce chapitre m'a pris beaucoup de temps suite au conseil de baekjeong j'ai changé le fil et la manière d'écrire mon histoire, me rendant compte que l'histoire n'allait pas comme il fallait. Au début je n'avais pas prévu que vous voyez le point de vue d'Harry Patter, mais seulement de ces observateurs, mais comme la fait remarqué baek, cela n'allait pas j'ai donc changé, mais j'ai eu du mal à tout mettre en forme, du coup ce chapitre est le mieux que j'ai pu faire, j'ai cependant décidé que vous n'aurez pas le passé de notre héros dans ce chapitre, mais seulement une partie, je disséminerais des informations au cours des chapitres. Ici on ne voit plus le point de vue des autres, car je n'ai pas voulut rendre ce chapitre encore plus compliqué à comprendre car le choixpeau est volontairement énigmatique et ne répond pas aux questions en plus il projette Harry dans ses pensées et joue avec lui, j'ai voulu montrer une notion de vitesse pour montrer l'incompréhension d'Harry il a donc peu de description. J'espère ne pas avoir été brumeux, ma narration est toujours bancale mais j'essaierais de m'améliorer au prochain chapitre qui sera plus calme et posé. Encore merci Baek pour ta review et désolé de vous avoir fait patienter

quelque petite info

(1) Prostasía est un mot grec voulant dire protection, il est assez efficace contre les sorts immatériels (j'expliquerais ceci dans un chapitre futur mais en gros on peut traduire par sort pur, comme le diffendo et non pas l'aguamenti qui fait sortir un jet d'eau quelque chose de matériel) je sens que je vous ai embrouillé mais vous aurez une meilleur explication dans les prochains chapitre

(2) scuta pluriel de scutum, c'est un ancien bouclier romain utilisé par l'armée de fore plutôt rectangulaire ce sort t utilisé inversement à prosatia contre les sorts matériels (cela sera expliqué plus en détail dans les prochains chapitres.)

Je vous remercie d'avoir pris la peine de lire ce chapitre, si vous avez des questions des remarques, ou des remerciements n'hésitez pas.


End file.
